Athena Olympia and The Year Behind the Spotlight
by rosequartz17
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was happening behind the Golden Trio's spotlight? Follow Athena as she goes through a normal - as normal as a Hogwarts student's life can be - school year. Add in a few others, a pinch of mischievousness, and you've got a normal school year! Book 1 of the Oympia Chronicles. Rated just in case. Rating may change. No romance... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**And now, without further ado, may I present; Daily Life of An Ordinary Student.**

* * *

**15 Haweswater Court, East Hampshire – July 31, 1991**

The Olympia family resided in 15 Haweswater Court, East Hampshire. The patriarch and the matriarch, Hephaestus and Vivienne, has two daughters; Khione and Athena. At first glance, you may think they are a normal family, but if you delve deeper into their history, you'll discover that they're not normal –or human– at all. They are pureblood witches and wizard.

Today was a particularly special day for the family, specifically for their youngest member. Today just a month before Athena's 11th birthday, the day she receives her Acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Although, said girl was still dreaming away on her bed, unaware that her sister was going to give her a heart attack first thing in the morning.

Khione silently crept down the hallway on the 2nd floor of their home, holding a Screaming Yo-Yo to her sister's room. She had straight, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. She stopped when she arrived in front of Athena's room, whose door is coloured a pale, dull blue. She opened the door slowly and quietly, careful as to not wake up her unsuspecting victim.

She popped her head inside, checking if Athena is still asleep. Seeing as the younger Olympia was still in Dreamland, she slips the string on her middle finger and launches the yo-yo at the sleeping girl, the yo-yo shrieking as it missed Athena's head by a couple of inches.

Athena was peacefully snuggling one of her comfortable pillows, unaware of the trick her sister has up her sleeve. She turned over, her back facing the door. She was still dreaming of the gigantic-size library with lots of assorted books when a shrill scream roughly, and rudely, pulled her out of Dreamland.

The girl jumped up from her bed and fell on the floor, groaning. She sat up and started to rub her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her night robes were ruffled. She slowly got up while steadying herself using the bedside table as a support, all while glaring at her currently hysterically laughing sister.

"And what is your purpose of waking me up at such an ungodly hour, dear sister?" Athena asked while grabbing the brush on her bedside table. "Oh, please, Thena. I know you're bouncing of the walls for this day to come." Khione scoffed, arms crossed. "And besides, it's already 7 in the morning. You best be thankful that I didn't set off fireworks in your room at 1 o'clock."

"You better not, or else you'll find yourself pranked to oblivion. Now get out of my room. I need to take a bath and change." Athena fake-glared at her sister while pushing her out of the door, kicked her shin, and slammed the door on her face. "Ow!" the older girl rubbed her shin. "You didn't have to do that…" "Yes I did."

Khione shook her head while smiling. She turned around and started heading downstairs, her mission completed. She continued on to the dining room where her parents were already seated. Her father, Hephaestus, was sitting at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet while her mother, Vivienne, was at his right, sipping tea.

"I take it that you've woken up your sister, Khione?" her father asked, looking up from the paper. Hephaestus had blonde hair and gray eyes and was wearing his Auror robes, all ready for work. "Yes, dad. She was a bit ticked off with me, kicking me in the shin." Khione replied, sitting down at her father's left, facing her mother.

"I 'ave told 'er many times to not do zat." Vivienne said, sipping her tea. The Olympia sisters' mother was French, who moved to the UK shortly after marrying Hephaestus. "She is a bit stubborn, mum, so let's just let it slide." Khione gave a little smile to her mother. Vivienne had slightly wavy strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was already dressed in Beauxbatons professor robes.

The girl in question went down the stairs, wearing a simple pale yellow shirt with a dark blue sweater jacket over it and a green skirt. She was also wearing black shoes and white knee-length socks. "Morning!" she called out to her family while zooming straight to the front door.

"Colette! Don't you zink a simple breakfast would suffice? Ze letter can wait!" her mom called out, using Athena's middle name. Their mom always calls them by their middle name, Colette being Athena and Veronique being Khione. "Oui, mum! But I have been waiting for the letter since Khione got her letter!"

"Eet dozen't matter how long you 'ave been waiting for ze letter or how Veronique got her letter. Eat breakfast first!" Vivienne called back to her youngest daughter. You could hear a disappointed "Aww!" from the hallway while Athena walked back to the dining room.

Khione sniggered at her pouting sister, who took her seat beside hers. Vivienne sent a warning glare at Khione who immediately shut up. "Now that all of us are present here, let's eat." Hephaestus spoke, putting away his paper. "Can I have vol-au-vent after breakfast?" Athena asked, looking back and forth at her parents. "I thought you wanted to see your letter first." Hephaestus said. "I do but I would also like vol-au-vent." Her father gave a chuckle as her mother nodded at her.

After finishing her meal and putting her plate on the sink, Athena rushed off to the hallway again, running back to the dining room with the post. The owls have dropped off the post which passed through the mail slot on their door. Athena gently put the post on the now-cleared table, wary of her mother's warning glance at her. She quickly sorted the mail, eventually finding her letter.

The clean white envelope was addressed to her in emerald green ink.

**Ms. A Olympia**

**The 3rd Room In the 2nd Floor Corridor**

**15 Haweswater Court**

**East Hampshire**

**Hampshire**

A wide grin spread on Athena's face. She tackled Khione with a hug and started speaking. "I got my letter, Kee! I. got. my. LETTER!" Khione gave a laugh at how excited her sister is. "Yes you did, Thena, yes you did. Now get off me!" she exclaimed, trying to pry off the excited girl.

"Now, now, Colette. Get off your zister. We 'ave to go to Deeyagon Allee for bos of your school zings." Vivienne said as she waved Khione's own letter containing a list of required school supplies for her 3rd year. Athena got up and tried to calm herself down. "Will Alexander come with us, dad?" she asked her father. "I'm not sure. Why don't you go find out?" She smiled and ran off.

Athena ran down Haweswater Court to number 20, where her best friend Alexander and the Kirklands lived. The Kirklands were another wizarding family living in Haweswater Court. However, instead of purebloods, they are of mixed blood. The patriarch was a half-blood and the matriarch was a Muggleborn.

She arrived in front of 20 Haweswater Court. Trying to control her excitement, she knocked politely on the door, as her mum taught her. She waited for a few moments until a woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Oh, Athena. Good morning, dear. Come to see Xander, I presume." Athena smiled. She had been to the Kirkland residence so many times, the family could predict who she would be looking for.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kirkland. And yes. Is he up?" she asked the older woman, who chuckled. "I have told you lots of times, Athena. Please call me Emily." The young girl gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Auntie Emily." "Quite alright, dear. Now come inside and wait while I call for Alexander." Emily ushered Athena inside and led her to the living room. Athena took a seat and waited patiently for Alexander.

"ALEXANDER CHARLES KIRKLAND, COME DOWN STAIRS AT ONCE!" Emily's voice rang from the foot of the stairs, calling for her only son. Athena winced, that was louder than the Screaming Yo-Yo Khione set off directly above her head. "Coming, mum!" a male's voice replied. Thumping of feet and a few sounds of a boy tripping was heard. A few seconds later, a boy with windswept black hair and brown eyes came down the stairs.

Athena jumped up and ran to greet the boy who was her best friend since she was 3 years old. "Alex! Guess what?" she tackle-hugged the unsuspecting boy. "G'morning to you too, Thena." Alexander said as he playfully pushed off the girl. "What's the big news?" he asked. Athena showed her Hogwarts acceptance letter at Alexander. "No way." he mumbled. Athena grinned. "Yes way. Mum, dad, me, and Kee are going to Diagon Alley today. You wanna come?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he grinned. The two turned to look at Mrs. Kirkland expectantly. The woman looked back at them for a minute until she sighed and said "Alright. Just let me go change clothes. You too, Alexander." she turned to Athena. "Is it alright if we meet you at the train station?" she asked the girl, who nodded her head in reply. Mrs. Kirkland smiled. "I'll be going now, Auntie Emily. See you at the train station! You too, Alex."

The girl happily walked back home, almost skipping up to the door. She opened the door to her home and went in, greeted by the sight of her parents and older sister already ready for the trip to London. "Vell?" her mum raised her eyebrows at her. Athena grinned "Auntie Emily told me that we'll meet them at the train station." Her mum nodded while her father turned to her. "Well you better get ready, Athena. We only have a few minutes left." he said, tapping his watch.

With this, Athena raced to her room, grabbing her violet hat and slipped on a silver necklace with a key-shaped silver pendant. The pendant was a portkey to 15 Haweswater Court with an activation code of 'Mount Olympus'. It was given to her by her parents in case of an unfortunate event. Khione has a silver bracelet with a silver key charm with the same effects as Athena's necklace. Seeing as she has all that she needed, she then hurried back down to her family.

After securely locking the house using the Locking Charm (twice), the family went down to the train station, where they met up with the Kirklands. Hephaestus greeted Mr. Jackson Kirkland, an Obliviator. Jackson had black windswept hair, obviously inherited by Alexander, and black eyes. "Good to see you, Phaestus." "You too, Jack." The two shared a short hug and then led their respective families to the train.

Of course, Athena and Alexander sat together in their compartment with Khione. "What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Alexander asked Athena, who was busy looking out of the window. Alexander's question knocked the girl out of her daydream. "Oh, since almost half of our family are Ravenclaws, there is a huge chance that I'll be sorted into that house. Although there is a possibility of me being sorted into another house, like Khione. T'was a big surprise for us all, her being sorted into Gryfiindor-""Which is the best house ever!" "Yeah, whatever, Kee. As I was saying…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it, folks. Hope you liked it~! :D I'm terribly sorry for delaying my other fanfictions. I already have a chapter in progress for Hope Shining in A Different World (Rewrite). After chapter 2, I'll be releasing some info on Athena. I'm currently working on Khione and Alexander's profiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okieokieokie, so here's chapter 2. **

* * *

"What do you think is the house you'll be sorted in, Alex?" Athena asked after a debate against Khione on which house is better. The young girl looked at her best friend beside her, who was rubbing his chin as if in a deep thinking mode. "Well, Gryffindor sounds good. It would also be nice to be sorted in Ravenclaw but I'm not a bookworm or anything… It depends on what the Sorting Hat will find in my thoughts." The boy said thoughtfully.

"Hufflepuff sounds good, too. They're dedicated and hard working. They're also nice and friendly. Slytherin sounds a bit ok, but I think I'll be bullied half to death just by being a half-blood. Their ambition and resourcefulness are admirable but their prejudice is weighing down their good traits. Speaking of that, Gryffindors tend to be reckless and short-tempered while Ravenclaws are smart, they tend to become a know-it-all –no offence, Thena, Khione-""None taken." "So in short, I have no idea." Alexander finished.

Khione stifled a laugh. "Well you didn't have to go through a rambling, Xan." she mumbled. Athena nodded, noticeably used to hearing Alexander's rambles. "Well said, sis." Alexander rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Well, what do you guys suppose will be your wand woods and cores?" Khione asked, setting off another conversation.

Alexander was first to respond. "Hawthorn is a good wand wood. Pairing it up with a unicorn tail hair, now that's a good wand." he smiled. Athena then spoke up. "Well, I mostly prefer cherry wood. And dragon heartstring. Phoenix feather would be a nice core but we don't want to be special now don't we?" she said. "You do have a point, phoenix feathers are usually very hard to tame." Khione said.

After getting of the train, the two families went to the Leaky Cauldron, where they went to the backyard and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. Athena and Alexander excitedly ran to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, grabbing Khione on each hand and dragging her there while their parents followed close behind.

The three arrived at Madam Malkin's, Athena and Alexander taking a seat so that they'll be measured while their parents and Khione waited. Athena nudged Alexander lightly, whose head turned to look at her. "Hey, isn't that Malfoy?" she whispered to him, pointing to a boy with platinum blonde hair and sharp looks. He was talking to a boy with hair that stuck out in all directions, who was obviously confused at what the blonde boy is telling him.

"You're right. It is Malfoy." Alexander's eyes widened. "I wonder what got into his head to talk to a Muggleborn. He usually despises them." He spoke in the same quiet voice as Athena, shooting a confused look at 'Malfoy'. "Maybe he doesn't know that the one he's talking to is a Muggleborn." "Well, you might be right, Thena." They watched as the boy Malfoy was talking to become angry at Malfoy, presumably from what the blonde said.

They shifted their attention from the two when the witch that measured Malfoy arrived in front of them to measure them. "Hogwarts, children?" she asked. The two gave a nod as a reply and the witch started on Alexander first. "Hey, Alex?" "Yeah?" Alexander tried not to move as the witch measured him. "What subject do you think you'll be acing?" Athena asked, absentmindedly playing with her hat. "Eh, I dunno." the boy shrugged, as he was now able to move freely since the woman has finished measuring him and has moved on to the girl on his right.

Athena handed her hat to Alexander. "Hold this for me, yeah?" the boy just shrugged and got the hat from her. They talked idly while Madam Malkin was measuring Athena. Afterwards, the two got out of the shop to meet their parents, who had gone to Gringotts to get some money. "Where to next?" Mr. Kirkland asked. "Hm, I zink zat ve should ve going to buy ze children's books first. Zey 'ave an awful lot of books to buy." Mrs. Olympia replied.

"I suppose we'll be buying Athena and Alexander's books first." Mrs. Kirkland said, turning to look at the two soon-to-be first-years.

After buying the necessities, it was finally time to buy their wands. Alexander and Athena excitedly ran to Ollivander's, hoping to get a wand as soon as possible. They stopped abruptly when a flash of gold and red emitted from the shop. "Whoever that one was, I reckon that he or she is one powerful wizard or witch." Athena spoke up. The same boy from Madam Malkin's walked out of the shop with an unusually tall man following him.

Khione ran to them and quickly pulled them to the shop. "Come on, you two. That was just a flash of light." The elder Olympia sister entered the shop, gleefully greeting Ollivander. "Good day, Mr. Ollivander!" She gave the man a grin, who smiled back. "Ah yes, young Khione. 10 ½", Maple and Dragon heartstring, am I right?" Khione whipped out her wand, which had cloud-shaped carvings. "It's really good, too." she said. The parents of the children went inside the shop, standing on the side, watching the events.

"Ah, Hephaestus Olympia. 11", Reed and Dragon heartstring." Ollivander noted. Hephaestus said, "Well, you've got a really excellent memory, Ollivander." "Why thank you. And good day to you, Emily Albarn. 10", Beech and unicorn tail hair" Ollivander nodded at Mrs. Kirkland. "Ah, it's actually Emily Kirkland now, Ollivander." The wandmaker smiled and turned to Jackson. "Jackson Kirkland, 10 ¾" Oak and unicorn tail hair." Mr. Kirkland nodded.

"And you must be little Athena Olympia. Hold on, let me find a wand for you." Ollivander turned to look at Athena, who nodded but huffed in annoyance after Ollivander turned his back. "I'm not little." she muttered. Alexander and Khione stifled their laughs. Ollivander came back shortly, handing Athena a light colored wand.

"8 ½" Rowan, unicorn tail hair." he informed her. But before it lasted 2 seconds on Athena's hands, Ollivander quickly retrieved it. The man went to get another and handed it to Athena. "9 ¾" Chestnut, phoenix feather. Go on." Same as before, Ollivander retrieved the wand from the girl and gave her another one, whose handle had feathers carved on. "9 ¼", Cherry, dragon heartstring." Ollivander didn't retrieve it from her after two seconds and encouraged her to give it a flick.

Blue and bronze sparks started to jump out of the tip of the wand. The sparks then turned into feathers made of light and disappeared. By that time, Athena had a huge smile on her face and was struggling not to jump out of happiness. "Now, for you…" "Alexander Kirkland" "Wait just a moment, Mr. Alexander." Ollivander went and got a brown wand with a blackish tinge. "9 ¼" Hawthorn, unicorn tail hair." He handed it to Alexander.

Alexander gave it a flick and almost immediately, yellow and red sparks jumped out of the tip. "Well that was quick…" Athena noted. "Zank you, Mister Ollivander." Mrs. Olympia said as she handed him 7 Galleons. Mr. Kirkland followed suit and gave another 7 Galleons to Ollivander and walked out.

Right after they walked out, Alexander gave out a loud 'whoop'. "This has got to be one of the best days in my life!" he exclaimed, Athena nodding beside him, showing the same level of enthusiasm. They looked at eachother. "Race ya?" Alexander asked. "Oh, you're on!" Athena formed a creepy smile that would only mean trouble, which Mrs. Olympia recognized. "Non! I vill not let you two run across Deeyagon Allie." she said with a stern face. The two raced each other to the Leaky Cauldron's backyard, cackling all the way, blocking out Mrs. Olympia and Mrs. Kirkland's protests.

* * *

** And there's the end of that. :D I hope the wand combos were decent enough and my writing of a French accent. I do hope I haven't offended French people here. And we have some few cameos of Harry, Hagrid, and Draco~! **


	3. Chapter 3

For the last few days, Athena spent her time trying out her wand and practicing basic spells with the help of her sister. She would often have mini-contests with Alexander to see who can cast charms faster, with Alexander winning most of the time, or transfigure the most objects, with Athena as the reigning champion.

After dropping off the three in King's Cross Station, Mr. Olympia and Mr. Kirkland quickly Apparated to the Ministry after saying goodbye to their respective children while Mrs. Olympia Apparated to Beauxbatons after a long lecture for Athena and Khione to behave this school year.

Mrs. Kirkland led the three to platforms 9 and 10, telling the two first years how to get on Platform 9 ¾. "So you just basically ram yourself to the barrier and expect to not get smushed?" Athena asked for confirmation. "Yep." Khione nodded and went on to get on the platform, disappearing into the wall.

"Looks easy enough…" Alexander mumbled. "Well, aren't you two going?" Mrs. Kirkland asked them with a confused face. "You go first, Alex." Athena nudged her friend. "No, you go first." he countered. "Flip a coin?" Athena suggested, pulling out a Knut from her pocket. "You two better get going. The train is gonna leave in a few minutes." Mrs. Kirkland huffed. "Urgh, fine. I'll go." Athena pouted.

She then ran into the barrier and disappeared into the wall with Alexander and Mrs. Kirkland following close behind. Athena quickly found Khione among the group of 3rd year Gryffindors, obviously her friends. "Kee!"Athena called out to her, successfully getting her sister's attention.

"I was wondering when you'll gather up your courage to run into that wall." Khione said, ruffling Athena's hair. She then turned to Alexander. "Tell me, did she have a terrified look as she ran into the wall?" she asked. Athena swatted Khione's hand away from her head and glared at her. "Awe, is ickle Thena mad?" Khione teased her sister.

"Hey, Khione, is that your sister?" a brown-haired Gryffindor girl with black eyes behind Khione. "Yep! Athena, meet Taylor. Taylor, meet Athena." Khione introduced. "Oh Merlin, she's cute!" Taylor said, squealing as she cuddled Athena. "N-nice to me-meet you too, T-Taylor." Athena managed to gasp out as she struggled to breathe under Taylor's firm embrace. "Hey, Tay, I think you're suffocating her." a blonde girl with grayish-blue eyes pointed out. "But she's cute, Diana! Khione, why didn't you bring her here in the past two years?" Taylor glanced at Khione, who was innocently shrugged, the former loosening her grip a bit, giving Athena back the ability to breathe.

"She's just too busy playing with ickle Xander here." The elder Olympia said, ruffling Alexander's hair. "Hey!" He protested. "So, the twins here yet?" She asked her housemates. A black haired, blue eyed boy shook his head. "Wait, twins?" Athena and Alexander turned to Khione with confusion. "Two local pranksters who has me listed in their 'People to Prank Daily'." Khione wrinkled her nose. "Looks like we are going to be best partners then." Athena smiled innocently at Khione, who had a terrified expression on her face.

* * *

"Come on, Alex!" Athena cried, dragging said boy behind her, who was struggling with his luggage. "Athena, calm down!" he said. Unfortunately, he was ignored. Athena quickly found an empty compartment and put their luggage there and dumped Alexander on the seat. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, rubbing his bum. "Because, we could've been spotted by a bigoted purie and I'm getting really annoyed at how they call you half-Mudblood and my family Blood traitors." She huffed, sitting down. "Yeah, I get that." he mumbled.

"You know, it's really ironic how you despise puries yet you're a purie yourself." Alexander commented. The girl huffed in annoyance. "There's a difference between bigoted Purebloods and normal 'Blood traitor' Purebloods." She said, doing air quotes as she said Blood traitors. Alexander just shrugged and picked up a Potions book. "I wonder what kind of teachers we have. I heard Kee said that this Snape guy despises Gryffs with a passion." Athena commented. "Wonder what ruffled his feathers." The boy commented, not looking up from his books.

They just sat there in comfortable silence, Alexander reading the Potions book with Athena at his side, her head leaning on his shoulder as she read together with him. Now for other 11-year-olds, this may be an awkward position due to the close contact, but the two are completely comfortable in this position. Having grown up together, they became accustomed to the close contact. The silence was broken when their compartment door was slammed open unceremoniously.

Athena jerked suddenly to the loud noise and the book in Alexander's hands was dropped. "Agh, bloody-" He mumbled as he picked up his book. Athena looked at the compartment door to see who rudely barged in. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who opened the compartment door. "Malfoy" She acknowledged him, the slightest drop of venom evident in her voice. "Ah, Olympia. Still with the half-Mudblood I see." He drawled, sending a disgusted glance at Alexander. "To what do we owe this _glorious _visit? Normally you tend to *ahem* _evade _ones who are not worthy of your _magnificent _presence." She shot back, albeit calmly and with hidden sarcasm.

"I have heard news of Harry Potter, who is rumored to be on this train." Draco said, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "I don't supposed you have seen him." Athena's face shone with mock-surprise, which died down instantly. "Oh? Harry Potter, you say? Oh bless me, Harry Potter on this train with us lower witches and wizards? Impossible!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course he would be on this train, Malfoy. How do you think he'll get to Hogwarts?" Draco's face slowly morphed into a face of rage.

Athena sighed at the sight. "You know, you need to know how to handle sarcasm properly. But since you asked mildly nicely, no I haven't. Why don't you go follow a trail of fangirling witches if you every spot one or better yet, find a gathering of people. You'll most likely find him there. Now shoo." She waved her hand at him. Draco gave her a scowl but inclined his head in thanks anyway. An honorable Pureblood needs to be polite after all.

After Draco walked out, Athena gave a sigh. Alexander, who was silent during the exchange, turned to look at Athena. "You okay?" He asked. "I just can't stand his bloody arrogance. His mudblood comment didn't bother you, did it?" He shook his head. "Not much. But I haven't seen you drop sarcastic comments for anything except for comebacks for your sisters." She merely shrugged. "We should finish reading that book. Who knows how many points Snape'll dock."

They continued on reading for a few more minutes until they heard a croak. "Did you hear that, Xander?" Athena looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. "I think it was a croak." Alexander replied, looking on the floor of the compartment, searching for the croaking sound. Another croak resounded which was coming from below the opposite seat. "It's coming from there." Athena pointed below the opposite seat. "Should we grab it?" They looked at each other. A few moments of contemplation until another croak was heard.

They shrugged and said simultaneously, "Let's grab it." A pause. "Who should grab it?" Another pause. "You could." A croak. "Why are we speaking at the same time?" Another croak. "I dunno." A pause and croak. "Flip a Knut?" "Really? We did it at the barrier." "No we didn't. Mum told us to go already because the train has to go." "Oh, right. So flip a Knut?" "Alright." Athena pulled out the Knut from earlier. "Heads or tails?" Alexander shrugged. "Heads." She threw it upwards with little force to not have it bump into the roof. As soon as it got down near her thumb, she flicked it upwards. A quiet ping was heard as it collided with her nail. Athena let it settle on her hands. She looked at it and... 'Right, tails. So I'm picking it up." Athena blinked and shoved the Knut back in her pocket. "Wish me luck. And do be a dear and make sure the windows and door are securely closed."

Alexander complied and Athena bent down to look under the seat. Surely enough, a frog was sitting at the corner unfazed. "Come here, froggy." Athena whispered. She reached out to grab the frog which just complied as it was grabbed. "Well, didn't panic so I assume this is a pet." Athena said, turning to look at her best friend. "We should return it to the owner." Alexander looked at the frog in Athena's hands. "Come on then." Athena opened the compartment door and went outside, Alexander following close behind her.

They had checked every possible compartment. There was one compartment which looked like it housed a student with a frog pet but it was empty. "We should hand this over to the prefects." Alexander said. Athena nodded and walked towards the Prefects Carriage, only to be stopped at the Gryffindor Carriage by none other than- "Athena! What are you doing around here?" Khione asked, curiosity written all over her face. She had just stepped outside of her compartment when she went face to face with her little sister. "Athena's here?!" A voice sounded from the compartment, which sounded like Taylor.

"Yes, Tay. My sister's here." Khione replied. "Can I see her?" "No." "Aww..." The older Olympia turned to look at her sister. "Well?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Athena sighed. "We found a frog in our compartment and we were looking for his or her owner. We found the owner's compartment but it was empty so we decided to hand this over to the prefects." Khione sighed. "I'll give him to Prefect Weasley. You two skedaddle back to your compartment, we're almost at Hogwarts." Athena let out a long sigh and handed the frog to Khione. "Fine."

"Thanks, Khione." Alexander said. "Anytime. Now run along, you brats." Khione said in mock-annoyance, a smile on her face. Alexander grabbed Athena's hand and they run off to the direction of their compartment, in a hurry to change.

* * *

After they got on the platform, the first thing they heard was "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud booming voice greeted them. They looked to the direction from where the voice came from and saw a huge man. They ran off towards the man and were greeted by the huge amounts of first years. They spotted a ridiculously bright red haired boy with a boy with a hair coloured raven black which was sticking everywhere. "C'mon follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" They walked through a steep, narrow path. The only guide they had to the pitch black darkness was the lamp the huge man was carrying. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the huge man boomed, "jus' round this bend here."

Surely enough, when they turned around the bend, they were greeted with a beautiful castle on a high mountain overlooking a great black lake. On the shore were a fleet of little boats, which the giant man pointed at as he spoke, "No more'n four to a boat!" Immediately, the students grouped themselves with their friends. The loners grouped with themselves. Alexander and Athena were joined in their boat by a boy and a girl. The four made a silent agreement to keep silent throughout the whole boat ride.

As soon as the first boats reached the cliff, the giant man told them to duck. After passing through a gate of ivy, they sailed on a long dark tunnel. The boats finally reached some sort of underground harbor and the students scrambled to get on the rocks and pebbles. The giant man returned the frog Athena caught earlier to a pudgy boy, who greeted 'Trevor' in relief. Khione must've given the frog to Prefect Weasley who, in turn, gave the frog to the giant man.

They went through a passageway in the rock following the lamp of the giant man. After a while, they finally came out to the damp, smooth grass in the shadow of the castle. They were led up a flight of stone stairs and went to a stop in front of two huge oak doors. The giant man knocked on the door three times and waited. The doors creaked open and out came a stern-looking witch. The witch was tall and black-haired. She wore emerald-green robes.

The witch and the giant man talked for a few seconds and then the witch opened the door wide, revealing the ginormous Entrance Hall. The witch motioned for them to follow her, and so they did.

* * *

**Okay, so that's done. This has the most words so far. I'm so proud. So, the next chapter is the Sorting. Now, I already know which house I'll put Athena in but IDK about Alex. Help? Just review which house you think will be the perfect place for him.**


End file.
